OS les royaumes invisibles
by annabethfan15
Summary: Parce qu'on veut tous retrouver nos personnages préférés. Je vous invite à assister à des petites scènes de vie de nos héros, Meghan, Puck, Ash, Grim et tout les autres. Venez, le Pays de Nulle Part vous attends!


OS les royaumes invisibles

1er OS

-Puck apprend une nouvelle-

-Goodfellow !

La voix résonna dans toute la maison. Poussant un cri de guerre et bousculant des bonnets rouges au passage, Puck sortit de la pièce en courant. Ses cheveux roux semblaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumé et il ne portait ni chemise ni chaussure. Pour une fois depuis un moment, Robin Goodfellow avait l'air aussi sauvage que sa légende le voulait.

-Puck, chéri, si tu ne me rends pas immédiatement cette tiare je te transforme en violoncelle pour les deux siècles à venir !

-Voyons, Lea, répliqua-t-il, si vous faites ça qui vous divertira ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, chéri, répondit Leanansidhe en portant son fume cigare à sa bouche. Mes petits singes savants me feront l'animation.

Perché sur un lustre au cristal qui pendait mollement au plafond, Puck jeta un regard sur les musiciens aux yeux vides et à la limite de la folie qui s'acharnaient sur un piano en produisant un son rapide, presque mélodieux. S'accrochant pour ne pas tomber de son perchoir, le bouffon du roi d'été se balança doucement, une jambe dans le vide.

-Je suis vexé, déclara-t-il avec un air qui contredisait ses paroles, je croyais être le seul qui puisse vous divertir !

La reine des Exilés rejeta sa chevelure blonde dans un mouvement gracile et fit une moue exaspérée comme s'il elle se retenait vraiment de transformer le rouquin en instrument de musique.

-Bon, Puck mon chou, la plaisanterie a assez durée. Rends-moi tout de suite cette tiare et va embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tss tss, pas avant que vous ayez répondu à ma question.

-Quelle question, chéri ? Répondit-elle en lui soufflant une bouffée de fumée à la figure.

Puck toussa et plissa le nez. Avec un salto parfaitement exécuté il bondit pour se réceptionné au sol, les pieds écarté. Bras croisé sur la poitrine, il planta son regard vert dans celui de la Muse Noir, qui n'avait pas l'air impressionné le moins du monde par sa cabriole.

-Pourquoi Meghan ne s'est-elle pas présenté à la cour Seelie à la fête qu'a donnée Titania ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? La reine de Fer fait ce qu'elle veut.

-Voyons Lea, nous savons tous les deux que vos espions vous ont rapportés des infos. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle a envoyé son premier lieutenant à sa place. Ce n'est pas le genre de Meghan.

Leanansidhe afficha un petit sourire supérieur puis se retourna pour aller s'asseoir souplement dans un divan recouvert de satin bleu roi. Son fume cigare dans une main et un verre en cristal remplit de vin féerique dans l'autre. Avec une lenteur calculée elle le porta à sa bouche, colorant ainsi ses lèvres d'un rouge sang.

-Tu as de la chance, chéri, finit-elle par déclarer. Je suis de bonne humeur et il se trouve que je connais quelqu'un qui me doit une faveur. Je suis à peu près certaine qu'il aura la réponse à ta question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Soupira Puck, maintenant assis sur le piano.

-Rien pour l'instant, mon chou. Mais il se peut qu'un jour je t'appel pour faire une petite… farce, disons, à cette garce de reine de l'été.

Puck afficha un sourire carnassier comme s'il réfléchissait déjà à une centaine de blague qu'il pourrait faire à Titania.

-Parfait. J'accepte ! Alors qui est ton informateur ?

Levant son bras, la Muse Noir claqua des doigts avec un air presque d'ennuie plaqué sur son beau visage. Soudain une sorte de miroitement apparut à côté de Puck sur le piano. Bientôt deux yeux dorés qui semblaient flottés dans les airs se matérialisèrent. Presque aussitôt un gros chat gris se tenait là, la queue enroulée autour de ses pattes.

-Le chat, commenta Puck, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Robin Goodfellow et Leanansidhe. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-J'ai une question, répondit le bouffon d'Oberon. C'est au sujet de Meghan.

Une lueur amusée brilla un court instant dans les yeux de Grimalkin. Avec un coup de langue sur sa fourrure il prit la parole :

-Comme d'habitude vous avez besoin de moi. Ça commence à être fatiguant d'être le plus intelligent ici. Bon, vas-y Goodfellow, que veux-tu savoir sur la reine de Fer ?

Puck reprit son sérieux en un clin d'œil. Dans la lumière des bougies il avait l'air plus féerique que jamais, des ombres dansaient sur son visage et ses yeux verts avaient pris une teinte plus foncée qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Pourquoi Meghan n'est-elle pas venue à la cours d'été, à la fête de Titania ?

-Oh, ce n'est que ça ? Répondit Grimalkin, mais je pensais que tu le savais déjà. Je suppose qu'elle ne t'as pas encore mit au courant. Après tout ça se comprend.

Leanansidhe qui jusque-là ne prêtait pas un grand intérêt à la conversation se redressa, alerte. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent, braqués sur le chat qui continuait sa toilette d'un air détaché.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas dit ?

-Si la reine de Fer n'a pas pût se rendre à la cours Seelie c'est pour une raison toute simple. Elle est trop occupée par les préparatifs, voilà tout.

-Les préparatifs ? Répéta Puck, perplexe. Allez, boule de poil, crache le morceau.

Grimalkin regarda le rouquin, ses moustaches frémissant imperceptiblement.

-Mais les préparatifs pour le mariage, bien sûr.

Puck ne réussit pas à cacher son expression de surprise. Il eut l'air d'avoir reçu un saut d'eau glacé en pleine figure. La reine des Exilé observait ses réactions sans en perdre une miette. Le choc passé elle vit le célèbre farceur se fermé complètement mais une lueur dansait dans ses yeux. Il avait le regard de quelqu'un qui venait d'être trahit. La bouche sèche, Puck semblait à des milliers de kilomètres. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance avec Meghan, elle aimait trop son prince de l'hiver, mais apprendre la nouvelle de leur mariage comme ça…non ça faisait trop mal.

-M'sieur glaçon et Meghan vont se…marier ? Finit-il par déclarer après quelques secondes de silence.

-Pourquoi suis-je le seul à avoir un cerveau en état de marche ici, maugréa Grimalkin. C'est ce que je viens de dire non ? La reine de Fer et son chevalier vont se marier dans la forêt sauvage et les deux autres cours sont invitées.

-J'aimerais bien va la tête de Mab quand elle apprendra la nouvelle, commenta Puck en essayant un trait d'humour. Sa majesté glaciale va piquée une colère noir. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que quelques sujets se prennent des stalagmites en pleine tête !

Mais son ton ne bernait personne, sa rancune était perceptible dans sa voix. Se relevant d'un mouvement souple, Leanansidhe vida son verre de vin avant de le reposer doucement sur la table basse.

-Bon, mes chéris, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas tout mais il est temps pour vous de partir. Si un mariage se prépare il faut que j'aille m'acheter une robe. Hors il est hors de question que je le laisse ma maison sans surveillance avec un Robin Goodfellow à l'intérieur. Surtout si, toi, cat sidh, tu lui tiens compagnie.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester, répliqua Grimalkin en reniflant dédaigneusement. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de discuter avec vous.

Sur ses bonnes paroles il se volatilisa sans prévenir. La reine des Exilés soupira puis se tourna vers Puck. Mais là où il se tenait il y a encore un instant se trouvait maintenant un corbeau au plumage noir d'encre et aux yeux d'un vert surnaturelle. Il émit un croassement strident et déploya ses grandes ailes en s'envolant par la fenêtre.

Dans la Forêt Sauvage, quelques minutes plus tard, Robin Goodfellow, le cauchemar de la reine d'été, la légende de Shakespeare, le grand Puck, le farceur invétéré, attendait sur une branche d'un arbre plus jeune que lui.

Il fixait l'horizon, où le royaume de fer s'étendait au-delà de la crevasse qui le séparait du reste du Pays de Nulle Part.

Soudain une jeune fille blonde vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jean tout simple avança vers lui. En retrait, derrière elle, se tenait le prince Ash, ancien prince de la cour Unseelie.

-Puck, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Salut Princesse, répondit-il.

-Tu es au courant, pas vrai ?

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'un dragon lui arrachait le cœur de la poitrine. Puck rompit la distance entre lui et sa meilleure amie d'un pas et se planta devant elle, l'air plus hirsute que jamais. Meghan sentit une boule dans sa gorge se former en voyant la tristesse dans le regard du bouffon d'Oberon.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais te le dire, balbutia-t-elle. Mais…j'avais peur de ta réaction.

-Meghan, est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait il avait besoin de la poser à voix haute. Doucement, la reine de Fer prit le visage de Puck entre ses mains, un magnifique sourire sur le visage. Ash, toujours en arrière, se crispa mais n'intervint pas.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr. Je l'aime.

Puck acquiesça et recula en écartant les bras en croix. Un rictus en coin familier au coin des lèvres.

-Hé, m'sieur glaçon, lança-t-il sans cesser de sourire. Veillez sur elle, c'est clair ? Ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Goodfellow. Je te promets de prendre soin d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'oublis. Tu me dois toujours un duel !

-Comptez sur moi, prince, je serais là !

Puck adressa un clin d'œil au troisième fils de Mab et se tourna vers Meghan.

-Soit heureuse, princesse, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il déposa alors un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur le front de la reine de fer. L'instant d'après un corbeau volait au-dessus d'eux. Alors que Meghan er Ash se retournaient, leurs mains entremêlées, pour rentrer chez eux, un croassement retentit. Et il ressemblait fortement à un rire !

Fin


End file.
